After It's Over It Begins
by Rosel
Summary: After they seperate Doomsday everyone tries to move on from what happened. Chlavis try to start a new life together working at Isis and Oliver tries to figure out why it bothers him so much.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: After It's Over It Begins**

**Rated: PG-13**

**Characters/Pairings: Chlavis, Chlollie, Dinah, Bart **

**Summary: Chloe and Davis are freed of the beast and try to start over but it gets hard when Oliver's friendship with Chloe gets intense and she's not sure why it bothers her so much. **

**Spoilers up to Doomsday: This chap is a rewrite of Doomsday. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville**

Chloe lied there wide awake next to a sleeping Davis clinging on his torn blue shirt. He slept like he never had a good night sleep until now, which was probably the case. Everything had been so crazy and tense and wild for so long it felt strange to now lie here and relax after everything. She looked at Davis perfect sculpted face as his eyes don't twitch like they usually did. He looked so peaceful, like he could finally have a pain free night mare free sleep. It filled Chloe with such relief. She was pretty exhausted herself but she couldn't sleep. She still had the moment played over and over in her head. She was feeling as afraid as Davis was about to give up as he said, she should just leave that he couldn't control it anymore even with her. Her touch had helped him. When she was with him the monster couldn't take over. When she touched him the monster had no control. But now Davis had said that even her touch wouldn't work and she should just let them kill him. The problem was she knew that wouldn't work nothing could kill him and she couldn't stand it. There had to be a way to save him. There just had to. Chloe put herself between Davis and the rest of the team. Then Oliver grabbed Chloe by the arm and pulled her away. His strong arms grabbed her embracing her keeping her away from Davis. She looked up at him so focused to keep her away from Davis. She looked up in his eyes pleading. He held her tightly but then she touched him tenderly on his arms. Their eyes locked completely this time. She didn't have to say anything. He understood her completely. He trusted her in that one moment, from that one touch that one look. All of the confusion and the angry betrayal barriers were gone and it was just them and Ollie understood her, he understood that he had to let go. So he did. He let go. Then Chloe grabbed the rock and placed it on Davis' chest. His eyes filled with pain as they glowed red. It looked horrific as he was torn apart. Then the monster went after Davis going close to him about to kill him. This couldn't be it. She couldn't have gone through all of this struggle just for him to die. So she tried running between them but then Oliver grabbed her again. Then Clark sped in. And grabbed this Doomsday monster and sped away practically flying. He went off in a gigantic battle and he won he beat him and buried Doomsday after he killed him.

Chloe stayed with Davis and trying to wake him up. She caressed his face and he woke up and looked up at Chloe and said, "Chloe you saved me! You saved me again!"

Chloe wrapped her arms around him so thrilled that he was OK. She was so thrilled that this was all over.

"It's over Davis the monster is gone!"

Davis wrapped his arms around her in a great big embracive hug so overfilled with over whelming joy. Tears fled out of his tortured face so utterly relieved. He whispered in her ear tingles surrounding all around her ears practically shuttering, "It's over you saved me."

Then he tilted his head and looked at her and caressed her face and kissed her long and hard and with such hot intense passion. Chloe forgot everyone else surrounded them, until the sound of Oliver's angry voice melted through Chloe's Davis filled bubble.

"We can't stay here for long. Clark made a lot of noise the authorities will be here soon. You don't want them to find the wanted murderer here." Oliver said, Chloe sensed the venom in his words.

She shot him an angry piercing look, and said, "Why? Are you going to stay behind?"

"I'm not a wanted m..."

"You're right about that." Chloe cut him off with her thick voice filling the intensity of the anger. They got right in each other's faces. They were in a deep angry stare down.

Then Davis touched Chloe's hand and said, "He's right we got to get out of here."

Chloe finally was able to take her angry gaze away from Oliver and turned to Davis and took his hand and said, "You're right let's go."

They were about to leave but then Oliver said, "Wait."

Chloe turned her head and asked annoyed, "What?"

"Where are you going to go?" Oliver asked.

"We'll figure it out." Chloe spat at.

"On foot? Bart super sped you from there. Remember?"

Bart finally spoke up and said, "Sorry about that mamasita."

Chloe turned to him and smiled and started to actually notice the others they all were really quiet in the intensity of the situation.

Black Canary stood there too, still silently looking at Oliver concerned.

Then Oliver took a deep breath and said, "Come on my car's not far from here and you guys can stay at my place for now."

Chloe looked at Oliver in shock. She had to check him for bi-polar. One minute he's so angry and venomous and the next minute he's helping them out. She was angry at him for his angry response, she really thought they had a moment, she thought he understood her in that moment and why she was doing everything was doing. There was something about Oliver's response that got under her skin but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. If she had any other options she would deny him flatly but she didn't. He may still be angry at her but she knew that she and Davis would be safe for the time being.

Chloe snuggled to Davis as she remembered. She was so happy that finally Davis was free from that monster. Now reality was going to set in and she had no idea where to go from here.

**A/N: Thanks to all who gave their input on whether or not I should write this fic and a possible LI for Davis. Your input really helped. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville**

Oliver stood there staring at the glass stained windows of this hide out he had brought Chloe and Davis to. He always was struck by the architecture and art work of this place it gave him a nice peaceful feeling and made him think of Chloe. He saw her here. The place has such a great capacity for high voltages and upstairs there was a room for a nice living area. When he saw the place he knew it would be perfect for her. He could see her running all of the computers and keeping an eye on everyone while they were on a mission. He could see her on her coms bossing everyone around. He could see all of the computers and Chloe attached to them. She would be in her element here. When he got wind of Jimmy searching for a place for them to live he knew the poor kid couldn't afford much and he couldn't really stand the thought of his friend living in some dingy studio apartment near suicide slums. Which let's face it, was all the basement photographer could afford. So naturally he would assist. He of course knew a guy like Jimmy wouldn't do kindly with elaborate real estate gifts, especially since the two barely spoke to each other and as far as he was aware he only knew Chloe as the cousin of his ex-girlfriend. So when Clark mentioned Jimmy was looking for a place he had bought the place and decided to sale it to Jimmy for ridiculously cheap. His secretary looked at him like he was crazy and made some snide comments about he must have had done it for some young hot blonde he was screwing. He of course reminded her who was signing her pay checks and her comments ceased. He didn't care how it looked really. All he cared about at the time was that they eventually get the team together and Chloe would be where she belonged, as Watch Tower, full time, by his side.

He didn't really know Jimmy really well. All he knew was that he was with Chloe and he was pretty sure that Jimmy made Chloe feel normal. He knew that Chloe didn't exactly have high hopes to be normal like Clark but he saw that everything she has been through it was a relief to just breathe out of the craziness and have something normal. He understood that. It is what he felt with Lois.

He knew that eventually they would either have to make it or break it. He knew that she eventually would have to tell Jimmy at least about her part time Watch Tower duties and what better way than to open the conversation when they moved in. Or even if she never got the guts to, she could always have secret compartments. He didn't really care either way as long as she was back by his side while doing his thing. All he knew at the time was that Chloe was easily seduced by gadgets and technology and the prospect of using really cool gadgets and technology to save the world. It was how she rolled.

He had sold it to Jimmy after Jimmy's big break in breaking the blur story and he had been renewed in the urge to rejoin the hero life and he really couldn't imagine it without Chloe fighting by his side and whispering in his ear. They were always really effective when they were on missions together. Ever since she sauntered in bossing them all around and saved their asses for the first time he always wanted to work with her. He always wanted to steal Clark's best side kick away from him. He thought that this would be a good way to do it. Plus, he always kind of got a special little thrill working with Chloe.

He remembered when they snuck around when she was secretly working for him without Clark knowing. He enjoyed that, he enjoyed having secret conversation with her over the phone. He enjoyed working with her. He respected and appreciated her and loved to egg her on.

He just wanted her to be his partner; he saw her as a valued member of the team and kind of scoffed at anything she did that was normal, because she just wasn't normal. But then her life got even more complicated when Brainiac possessed her and he wanted to beat Clark for not making her stop, for letting his alien heritage ruin her life and hurt her and possibly destroy her. When she threw him on the floor as she did the strange reading Kryptonian technology thing and her eyes glazed over and her nose bled he was the second most scared he was in his entire life. The first time was when his parents died. In that moment when he pleaded for Clark to make Chloe stop all he could think about was them and how he lost them because they were caught up in all of this alien and Kryptonian stuff and now so was Chloe. He couldn't lose her too.

So when Clark told him that Chloe's memories were gone he was slightly relieved that at least she would be away from all of this Krypton crap but he also was conflicted and saddened that she wouldn't even know him. They only knew each other through Clark's secret through their secret super hero life without that all he was to her was Lois' ex. It was a sad twinge but as long as she was happy and as long as she was safe he made himself be ok with it.

Of course it only made matters worse and got even more tangled in Clark's heritage then before with Doomsday and Davis.

She got pulled back into all of this. Her memory came back. Her life went eschew with her imploding short marriage.

He wasn't exactly being a strong shoulder to cry on when she was complaining about not being a reporter anymore and about her failed short marriage. He thought he was learning who she was essentially pretty well and the reporter girl who was married to a basement photo boy wasn't exactly who he saw her as. So he made his sarcastic operatic comments about her being too over dramatic.

Then he tried to distract her. He saw her as Watch Tower that's all he wanted. He just wanted her to be by his side. That what this party was about he had hired the room for the night. He wanted to give her a good night to forget about everything and just have fun. He wanted her to get out of her head and into the party.

So then after telling her to stop acting all jealous of Lois for the life she wanted (he was not pleased about her still wanting to be reporting partners with Clark) and enjoy the party he went to get her the birthday cake for her. He knew throwing her a party wouldn't exactly make up for him black mailing her and making her keep that he killed Lex a secret. Deep down he hoped and thought she would understand. He supposed he always hoped that they were the same. He hoped if anyone could understand him it was her. He had that feeling if anyone could get him at least on the views of justice level he thought it was her.

He wanted to move past that and just have her on his side again. So throwing her a birthday party was his peace offering. She seemed to accept it. When he got her cake ready for her that's when things started to really change and that was when Zantana came in with her Magic show act and then Chloe had been distracted by her. The act didn't help Chloe's mood though she ended up getting wasted the rest of the night and she passed out in his arms. He remembered catching her in his arms and caressing her cheek, removing the small curl's that straggled across her face.

When he brought her home that night, he saw how driving in despair that her life has become. He wanted to do whatever he could to help her and make her life better. He knew she had always got the short end of the stick for so long and in that moment he promised himself that he would make things better. He remembered tucking her in and caressing her cheek and knowing somehow that ever since then things would be different.

They were different she had figured out that she belonged with him by his side as Watch Tower. It was something he wanted for so long. Things seemed to be finally falling in place and he was a little more at ease knowing she'd be working with him full time.

All of that fell apart too. This ideal partnership didn't last long and here he was hiding her with Davis.

He remembered when he buried Davis. He had gotten the phone call about Chloe killing Davis who turned out to be the Doomsday monster and a serial killer. When he arrived he saw Chloe lying on the other side of the glass prison wall. Davis lied there drenched in green liquid. Chloe lied there so completely torn down. She was torn apart inside. Tears soaked down her face and she still lied there in utter grief. His heart broke for her.

He looked at her and gently took her hand helping her up. She didn't say anything and still looked at him. Oliver wiped her tears from her cheek and said, "It's going to be OK."

Chloe asked, "For who?"

Oliver didn't know what to say to that. He didn't know everything about her relationship with Davis but he was starting to realize that there was something there. He realized that Davis was obsessed with her. He saw that Chloe did what she had to do but it broke her heart to do it. A part of him who saw her but didn't want to admit it that it would make complete sense that Chloe would fall for a guy like Davis, a hero on the surface but with a dark edge to him. She then hugged Oliver and laid her head on his shoulder. This was knew to Oliver he had never had comforted Chloe or any girl really like this. Oliver smoothed her hair and then whispered,

"Get some rest Chloe. I'll take care of this."

Chloe's water emerald green eyes up at him and then she said, "If anyone would understand, I know it would be you. You get it."

"I know." Oliver whispered, and smoothed her straight hair; he really didn't like having this in common with Chloe at this moment. He wanted her to acknowledge they were more a like then they let on, but at the same time he really hated it.

It was struggle. So he buried the body for Chloe in the rain. He got muddy, dirty, soaked, and got the dirt underneath his finger nails but it didn't matter he would do it. He did it for Chloe, hating she had to go through stuff like this but at the same time feeling like she was a kindred spirit no matter how messed up that was.

Then when he found out that he was alive. All he wanted to do was to go to Chloe and protect her from Davis. He imagined Davis being obsessive and unhinged and it made him want to cause him bodily harm. He wanted to kick his ass and get him the hell away from her. He knew he couldn't. He was merely human and Davis was some kind of Kryptonian genetic experiment. The best he could do was encourage Clark to kick his ass and take care of him.

When he found Jimmy first blatantly asking him for money and then sneaking and stealing drug money from Chloe, he felt bad for the kid. He really did. He lost his wife not only to another man but to a guy he accused of murder and he was right and now he was losing himself to drugs. He's been there, he could relate. He wanted to help.

Then everything went to hell when Davis captured them and they were stuck with him there. Being stuck with a guy with a monster inside of him was not the best situations to be in. He tried to stay cool and do the best he could to avert disaster and save Jimmy. In that moment he saw Davis and what he was going through. He had added up all of the facts that Davis had killed to keep the monster at bay. Honestly if it was him he'd do the same. He understood the concept of sacrificing the one for the many. He got that he was going a little crazy over a girl. He got it. He thought he got the whole situation. Davis said he had to kill; he had to kill to stop the monster from running loose. Then he heard Chloe's voice and he panicked. The thought about Chloe come back to this guy who could turn into this dangerous monster that could rip Chloe to pieces hurt him deep down. He couldn't let that happen he just couldn't. So he shouted for Chloe to get the hell of out of there. Realizing Chloe had kept him there. Then he was about to kill him. He was about to die. This was it he was going to die for jimmy and Chloe and this monster would still be let loose at some point. He would still kill he had to stop him but he was too weak, he was merely human so he was going to die.

Then Clark swooped in and saved him sped away taking Davis away. He thanked God and did a couple of hail marries. He called the ambulance and waited. He waited for the ambulance to arrive to save Jimmy and he waited for Chloe. She had kept Davis here in the basement. She had tried to save him and in the process… he didn't like thinking about her coming night after night fluffing his pillows and serving him food. She had ditched him quite a bit the last few weeks and that was why. He didn't want to think about all that she was doing down there in the basement alone with him. He didn't want to think about her being with them all night and all day. There was only so much they could do to occupy their time.

When Chloe came everything boiled at the surface and he went all out yelling at her telling her she was way over head and calling her out on her having to be with him to save him. If that was really the case why did she leave him alone? If that was really the case why didn't she just call him tell her the situation stay with Davis while they figure something else out. But no she decided to play marder and nurse maid and play house with this killer. He saw through her crap and her denial. She said she was just helping him but he saw right through it. He could tell that she cared about him.

Then she left and he discovered she ran away with him. It wasn't exactly surprising. He hoped Clark would just kill him and be done with it but he knew Clark was always against any type of killing even if it was to protect the world. He hoped at least he'd take him to that phantom thingy before but Chloe beat him to it and she was on a run with a serial killer.

Part of him knew that they were just trying to survive. That Davis just was trying to live and not be a monster and not kill, first by killing the one to save the many and then by being with the only person who could stop the transformations. The other more dominant part of him couldn't stand the thought of Chloe being on the run with him. He didn't know how it all worked. What if she stopped working and she couldn't stop the transformations? Even if it continued to work, what kind of life was that for Chloe? She'd be doomed to stay on the run never able to have a life of her own, never able to come back to her friends and always having to be by his side every second of every day. He couldn't stand the thought of her being trapped like that.

What drove him in even more crazy was the thought of her actually wanting that. The thought of her loving this guy so much that she'd give everything for him and wanted to only be with him made his blood boil. It made him really angry. The whole literary subtext of the situation wasn't lost to him. Chloe was the beauty and Davis was the Beast, well Doomsday was the Beast. Love was what kept him a man. He got it he saw it. He had to stop it. He felt a bit like Gaston being the arrogant extremely handsome jack ass riling everyone up and bringing their pitch forks to go after the beast. He didn't care. Sometimes you have to be a jack ass to save people you care about.

Now, that it was over he didn't know what to do. He supposed all is well that ends well. He kept them there and kept them safe for a reason. He couldn't stand seeing Chloe go on the run again, leaving him again. He also couldn't stand that his suspicions were true and Chloe just wasn't doing this to save people. She did it because she cared about Davis. Seeing them kiss tore him up inside. It made him want to punch Davis so bad. Now that Davis was merely a human he could. He didn't know why it made his blood boil so just the thought of them but it did.

He knew that no one would find the place. The only people who knew about it were him Clark and Jimmy. He called Clark and he was going to come soon. After Jimmy's encounter with Davis he had convinced Jimmy to go this rehab place that he went to when he was younger. Jimmy didn't like handouts he saw what he was turning into trying to ask for drug money so he gave Oliver back the deed of this building as payment.

So they'd be safe from any awkward confrontations. He didn't know what to do aobut Davis now. He still was labeled a serial killer with Tess running the paper running stories about him and causing the police to look for him.

He didn't know how they could get out of that one. He wish Chloe would just let him turn himself in and cut her ties with him and get back to living her own life, but he knew her better than that. Once she committed herself to helping someone she stayed until the bitter end. Besides it looked like she really loved him and she wouldn't give up.

Oliver took a deep breath and breathed in and out. Enough contemplating. He knew what he had to do. He just wasn't looking forward to it.

**A/N: OK there it is I know its way longer then my 1st chap but I had to get all of Oliver's musing down and basically a recap what happened. A lot of this is his thoughts on canon but there are a few changes. Just in case it's not obvious. I know it's been a while since s8. **

**Change 1) He owned WT and sold it to Jimmy. I had that in my head for a long time. It made NO SENSE what so ever that Jimmy could afford a place like that on a basement photographer's salary. For me it makes more sense for Oliver to buy it and sale it to Jimmy and makes more sense for Oliver to see Chloe in a place like that then him. The worse thing they ever did w/ WT was introduce it in the worse possible way. **

**Change 2) Hex scenes so after finding out Bryan Millers original plan I squeeeed and then felt jipped that they didn't give us this foreshadowing. This would totally lay more foundation that something could happen later and show someone actually being there. So in case you didn't know he wanted to have Ollie getting the cake ready and him taking her home after passing out. Awwwwe.**

**Change 3) Oliver being there for Chloe after Eternal and seeing her reaction to killing Davis. I think that it was impor tant to see his reaction and to see someone comfort Chloe is something that should happen more often. I didn't change Ollie digging the grave though. He mentioned he did this in Beast in case you missed it or forgot. I always kind of like that he did it and too me he was sooooo doing it for Chloe.**

**Change 4) Jimmy going to rehab. It made no sense that he automatically was over his addiction and could help Oliver just like that. Oliver acted like he was on drugs before and went to rehab before so you'd think he'd know that. Oh well in this fic Ollie does.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: After Its Over It Begins**

**Rated: PG-13**

**Chapter Three**

**Characters/Pairings: Chlavis, Chlollie, Clark **

**Summary: Clark and Oliver discuss what their next move is now Doomsday is gone and Davis is still a wanted man.**

**Spoilers up to Doomsday: There are spoilers up to everything that's happened with some changes made. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville **

Oliver wasn't the happiest about this, but it was necessary. He was hoping to just leave when Clark arrived not sure if he was ready for their confrontation. He knew he had to swallow his pride and do this. He and Clark had a lot of disputes about justice before but this would have to win the grand prize. Even with all of their disputes he saw Clark as his friend, these days he may even be the closest thing to a real close friend he had. There was this brotherhood of heroes they had and there was more. He would never thought in a million years he would shoot him in the back with a Kryptonite Arrow.

He just couldn't see how Clark could save everyone by just hugging it out with Davis and dooming the world from Doomsday's destruction. He knew that just trying to save everyone was a big part of why he couldn't just sit by and let Clark doom the world. The other part was he saw Davis darkness and it reminded him of his own. He had killed Lex to protect people like Davis claimed to kill one to save the many. He was feeling the guilt of killing a man it weighed on him but sometimes you have to take that guilt and use it and sacrifice doing the hard guilty things because no one else would to save the world.

Now, everything was over crisis was averted but relationships were tarnished. It all worked out and Clark's plan of splitting Doomsday and Davis did work. And Clark did what he wanted he stepped up and killed Doomsday in an epic battle. He killed Doomsday the monster and buried it way deep in hundreds of feet under the ground.

Now, he had to try to move forward with his friend and figure out how to move forward and what to do about Chloe and Davis.

Clark breathed out deeply and looked around at this empty huge towered loft. He looked at Oliver and said,

"So this where you hid Chloe and Davis in Jimmy's wedding present to her?"

"Oh, come on Clark you know the whole wedding present was a group effort. Besides where else can we hide them? This place can only be traced to Jimmy technically although he did give me the deed."

"What?" Clark asked shocked.

"He doesn't like hand outs and rehab for the rich and famous is kind of expensive. " Oliver said trying to kind of make light of the situation.

"So you said, you had a plan?" Clark said a little short with him.

"Clark… I'm sorry man…"

"For?"

"Shooting you in the back."

"You did what you thought was best." Clark said with short breath.

"Thank god you did too. How did you get back?" Oliver asked.

Clark huffed not happy about what he was about to say, "Lois."

"What?" Oliver asked shocked.

"Yeah, she was tracking Chloe and Davis and found me instead and well… she saved me."

"She knows now?"

Clark huffed not happy.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry man."

"I'm sorry too, we should have come together sooner. I just…" Clark trailed off not quite sure what to say.

"We both did what we thought was best for the world." Oliver said.

"Yeah. And now?" Clark asked.

"Now, we pick up the pieces." Oliver said.

"So what do you want to do about Davis? He's free after he's split of Doomsday."

"Yeah, but he still plastered all over the Daily Planet as the Cornfield Killer."

"If only some reporter went out there proving it wasn't him?" Oliver asked with a little knowing smile.

"I thought about that, I tried. I even went to Tess to try to get her to retract the article but she won't budge."

"Don't worry about Tess, I'll handle it."

"Really?" Clark asked raising his eye brows.

"OK so I will get started on the story."

Then they heard a voice say, "No."

They turned around to see Davis mournful face. Then Chloe came out with bed hair.

"Davis." Chloe pleaded.

He turned around and said, "No, maybe it's time for me to face consequences. I mean whose going to believe some lies about just kidding it wasn't me? It was me. I killed people. It's time. I have to pay for what I did."

Chloe shook her head her eyes full of tears. "No didn't have much of a choice it was killed one to save the many."

"She's right Davis. We can't tell the world the full truth there so many people who don't get it. But we do."

"How come you're all of the sudden on our side?" Davis asked.

"Because you're no longer the big threat. Like Chloe said kill the one to save the many. I get that. If you ever do become a threat again I will beat your ass."

"Like to see you try." Davis said as clenched his fist.

Chloe touched Davis arm and his fist to soften.

"OK." Clark chimed in, "So it's settled. I will work on the article. It's good to see you safe Chloe. Davis."

Then Clark left walking past them. Chloe saw the loss in Clark's face. He could barely look at her. That killed her a bit. She didn't want to lose her friend. She really hoped that they could all move past this and heal. Things were looking up.

She then looked back at Oliver said, "Thank you."

He looked back at her as her hand was intertwined with in Davis and said with a little too much bitterness for her taste, "Yeah, someone had to do something."

What was his problem could he not even take hint of gratitude? Things were looking up and Oliver seemed to step up and so did Clark. Oliver was helping her and Davis but the ill feelings were still there and she wondered if they'd ever go away.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! BTW Loved Chlollie in the finally talk about epicness! YAY! I still would have loved Failsday not to happen though so hence the fic continues! I do have mentions of Clois and things are different with them but there mostly will be mentions and in background. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: After Its Over It Begins**

**Rated: PG-13**

**Chapter Four**

**Characters/Pairings: Chlavis, Chlollie**

**Summary: Chloe and Davis talk about starting over and Oliver interrupts**

**Spoilers up to Doomsday: There are spoilers up to everything that's happened with some changes made.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville**

Chloe walked in the Isis Foundation with Davis feeling really strange. She felt like she was returning to an old home from a life time ago but in actuality it only has been a couple of weeks. She turned the lights on and said, "Ever so humble…"

"It is kind of like a home Chloe."

She looked up at Davis he was reflective and still in awe.

"Yeah."

She looked around and saw her file cabinet smashed, "Gee I wonder who did that."

"Clark was worried about you. A lot of people were Chloe." Davis said.

Chloe gave him a small reassuring smile and said, "It's over now. The world is safe and you're safe too."

She then caressed his hand in a couple smooth strokes with her thumb.

"So what now?" Davis asked.

"Now we get back to work. I deleted all of my databases; well I hid them on super unhackable files, so I have to update those and then working on reopening this place."

"You will, I thought you gave up on them."

Chloe sighed, "I've been a little preoccupied lately."

"I'm not the only one you were preoccupied with lately. You don't think I didn't notice that you were working with Oliver and his little band of merry men. I could tell you guys have history together. You're partners."

Chloe sighed and said, "We are. We were. After I went through the Zantana dust I had this epiphany that I should work with him and the team full time. At the time it felt right but… I gave up. I gave up on all of those meteor infected who needed my help. I let myself believe that some people are just doomed no matter what and destiny is written in stone and there's not much what you can do about it. I was wrong. You are living proof of that. People aren't doomed. If we have the ability to help them then we should do as much as we can to prevent them from going down that dark lonesome destructive path. We can save them."

Chloe smiled full of warmth as she looked at his eyes.

"If anyone can save them it's you." Davis said looking at her in awe.

"You too. You've been there Davis. You've been the furthest down the road of hell then anyone you can relate to them. To the powerlessness they must be feeling. You can give them strength and courage if you were able to move past this virtually impossible situation then they can do anything."

Davis sighed, "I'm not sure about that. There are so many things I've done that I'm not proud of."

"That's why it should be you." Chloe said with a surety.

"So we can do this, together. We'll be partners." Davis said whistfully.

Chloe looked up at him and put her arms around him and said, "That's all I wanted was to have a partner in life."

Davis cupped her cheek and took her chin and lifted it up with his thumb and went in to kiss her softly and slowly. His lips gently pressed against hers.

Then they heard and loud cough and quickly separated and turned to see Ollie there holding a news paper.

"Ollie?"

He then slammed the Daily Planet on the desk. It had Davis's picture wearing his paramedic uniform on the front page and said, "Paramedic falsely accused of murder" by Clark Kent.

"It says how there's evidence of a creature as a result of a lab experiment gone horribly wrong. He describes Doomsday and says there are searches for the monster going on now. There were other witnesses who saw Doomsday who will collaborate. Clark didn't do a half bad job."

"I didn't doubt that he would but I did doubt Tess letting him. How did you manage that?"

"I have my own ways of persuasion."

Chloe laughed at that and said, "I bet you do."

Oliver frowned at her response.

"Well, anyway now that is all out of the way. You're free. The both of you."

"Thanks." Chloe said.

"Yeah, so Chloe now that things can kind of get back to normal, at least our normal. I was thinking we can move the data base and the central Justice League base in the Watch Tower. It is kind of perfect for a lot of computers. There's more space, it's kind of crowded in here." He said and then looked at Davis.

Chloe bit her lip looking between Oliver and Davis and then she looked at Oliver a little sad, yet determined.

"Oliver, if you want to move the Justice League headquarters there, then that's up to you."

She was full of resolve but when saying this next part she couldn't look Oliver in the eye.

"But you are going to have to do it with out me."

"What?" Why? You're free you don't have to give up everything for him anymore!"

"I know that's why it's my choice, completely. I can't abandon all of those meteor infected. They need my help. I can do a lot of good here, with Davis."

"Chloe you can do a lot of good at Watch Tower with me…with the whole team. We save people on a regular basis! You said you found where you finally belong!"

"I was here at Isis when I said that."

"You were by my side when you said that!" Oliver shouted he couldn't help himself.

Davis got in between him and Chloe and Davis said, "Dude back off. You can't make her do something she doesn't want to do."

Oliver laughed sarcastically filled with anger and said, "Are you kidding me? You're the one who trapped her! Do you really think she wanted to run away with you? Do you really think she would choose to leave all of her friends for you if you didn't give her much of a choice?"

"I would! Do you think I want to spend my whole life just being your side kick or Clark's side kick being your superhero hag! Doing everything for you guys all of the time and nothing for myself?"

"How is this any different? You're still serving others."

"Davis will be my partner. I will be helping people sure but it will be me doing it I just won't be super hero support. I will be helping in my own way with Davis by side as an equal partner."

Oliver stared at her in shock with his tongue tied. He wanted to say she could be his equal partner working side by side with him, but some how he didn't think she'd appreciate that.

"Fine! Have a nice life! Chloe!" He then stormed out and slammed the door.

After the door slammed Chloe's head jerked up reeling from the unpleasant conversation and said, "That could have gone better."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: After Its Over It Begins**

**Rated: PG-13**

**Chapter Five**

**Characters/Pairings: Chlavis, Chlollie, Andrea Rojas **

**Summary: Davis and Chloe run the Isis Foundation together. Things seem to be going well but there is something missing.**

**Spoilers up to Doomsday: There are spoilers up to everything that's happened with some changes made. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville**

Davis and Chloe got to work at making the Isis Foundation it's very best. Chloe scheduled group therapy sessions. She went to contact all of her clients and went back to set appointments with them. She had Davis contact a lot of the shelters and his ties into some group homes he knew of. There were a lot of meteor infected who ended up on the streets, which was why she was so glad she had Davis there by her side helping her go through all of this. He was kind of an expert on street kids and the life they lived. It felt really good working hard helping people helping to help change their lives for the better and make a difference. She has done that before but now she felt more focused and she didn't have those thoughts of what's the point if they're just going to turn into psycho path's anyway their doomed cuz some rock got into their blood. Nope. If they could get Davis out of his born that way situation then they could help anyone.

They started their groups and Davis took to them right away. He helped a lot and gave pretty good advice to the kids who were on the streets. He was a great example of raising up even the world gives you absolutely nothing to work with. He rose up without family and friends and not many people to help him but there were some good people out there and he told them how they can find good people and it wasn't hopeless.

There was one kid who he bonded with. His name was Toby he could make fire with his hands. The kid was living in a foster home and was used to be going from home to home. Davis bonded with him and they went off in their own little world. It really looked like Davis was going to help him. That filled her with pride and joy.

She really loved embracing this and helping these lost kids. She thought some of these kids had really great heroic potential. She actually started to see them doing good in the world and for some of them to use their powers for good. She imagined them working at the Justice League alongside all of her friends that she had grown to care so much about. She could imagine Bart reaction to some of them and how their joking ways could be great for some of these kids and see them becoming heroes saving the world would fill her with so much pride and joy. There were some who she wanted to contact the Justice League right now and have them meet them and see what good they could do in the world. She wanted to plan and prepare them on missions and help coordinate some of the Justice League to be mentors to them and have them be part of the team. She sighed. There wasn't a way she could do that. That would mean talking to Oliver and to get him to see things her way but he was just so stubborn. She really thought he understood her. Wouldn't he understand her need to help people through this way? She wished that she could still work with them and be really connected to all of them but they went through a lot and she wondered if anyone trusted her any more.

She sighed it'd be great to still work with the Justice League but she felt so … she didn't think she'd be welcome there. She felt like she would be out of place and Oliver… She felt so right there when she was fighting by Oliver side bossing him and everyone around. She enjoyed it. She knew it wasn't enough though; she was only a side kick she was only called on missions when they needed her. She wasn't seen as his equal and she just needed someone on her side. She remembered joking about replacing Clark with Ollie and she knew part of that was true. He very much could be her replacement for Clark. She saw Clark was getting closer to Lois and they were becoming partners and she realized she did call herself side kick but it was true she just worked for him and she helped him get the bad guys and save the world she assisted and gave advice but she wasn't an equal partner like he was becoming with Lois. That's what she wanted for so long was to be Clark's equal partner working at the Daily Planet saving the world through her pen. She realized that Clark wouldn't be that for her. She'd be super hero assistance she'd get info for him and stop everything for him but it wasn't equal. She wasn't his number one priority ever and that was fine. She moved on it was no big deal. Then she saw that what she was meant to do was encourage and inspire heroes that was her calling and with Oliver she realized it would be a pretty much the same situation he'd go to her for info he'd use her as a sidekick but then he'd go on living his own life and it wouldn't be equal sometimes she fooled herself in think it would be. She knew he respected her. But she wouldn't be his equal partner. He was the one who insisted on calling her side kick. It was fine. She was moving on and finding herself and helping people, it would be fine. Eventually. She hoped.

Davis had followed Toby home. He knew the poor kid had it rough he'd been there. He went with him to his home. He wanted to help the kid. They were in Suicide Slums the kid's foster father was in the alley yelling and screaming at the kid for being late. The kid grew tense and Davis could tell he wanted to use his powers on him. Then the creep grabbed him by the arm and he saw bruises on him.

Davis went between him and Toby and then he slammed him against the wall. Something deep inside went off on his head. He saw this before. He was abused as well as a kid and it infuriated him to his deep core. All of those images of all of the jerks who pushed him around came. There was one jerk foster father he had. He ended up dead in pieces. He knew later that was him well it was Doomsday. Chloe had told him that the monster wasn't him it was just an infection a monster inside of him but it wasn't him. Thinking at times like that he wasn't so sure.

He grabbed this sick pathetic excuse for a foster father and had him by the neck. He killed many like him to tame the beast inside of him. Now there was no Beast it was just him and this sick guy and this kid who had suffered and endured so much and was beat and battered because he was different. He had his arms around his neck. It would be so easy to just snap his neck. He didn't have powers but he didn't need them.

Then suddenly he heard a girl's voice and said, "Hey buddy step away from the old guy."

He turned around to see this Hispanic girl decked out in black and red leather.

"You don't understand."

"Sure I do you were about to kill the guy. I'm here to stop you."

"Who are you? You work with Green Arrow and his merry men?"

She laughed, "No I'm a solo act."

Then she lifted him up and said, "Go!"

The guy ran away. Toby still stayed there looking at the scene in shock.

Davis then tried to punch her she ducked his punch and then threw him on the ground like it was nothing.

Then she turned to kid and said, "you're safe now."

"Great thanks lady now I get to come home to more beatings." He said with anger in his eyes and fire flaring out of his hands.

She looked at him in shock and then looked at Davis with his bloody lip. He slowly tried to get up.

She went to him and help him up, "You were trying to …"

"I was trying to protect the kid. He was abusive…"

"Murder isn't the answer. I know it feels good at the moment and you just want the world to be rid of scum like that but…it eats at you." She said with hurt in her eyes.

"I know." Davis said simply.

She looked at him tilting her face curiously.

Then Davis went to Toby and said, "Toby it's going to be OK."

"Why? How? I should just finish what you started. He deserved it. I could give him so much pain."

His eyes were filled with so much suffering and pain and pure anger. The fire flamed just above the palms of his hands.

Davis looked in the poor kid's eyes and he saw himself and it made him sick. He was disgusted with himself.

"No, I was wrong. I had a weak moment. I'm not proud. I'm sorry you saw that. I don't want you to be like that. This girl is right. It would only hurt you."

He said and then he took this hand willing to get burned and the kids fire went out.

Tears filled his eyes, "I can't go back there."

"You won't. You can stay with me."

Toby nodded, "Yeah. Cool."

"Good. Well, thanks miss?"

"Rojas, Andrea Rojas."

She said and held her hand kind of in awe by the scene.

He shook her hand, "Davis Bloom."

Andrea smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Davis."

"Yeah. See you around."

Then Andrea watched Davis and the young teenaged boy he looked about thirteen, leave. She was intrigued and awed and slightly worried all at the same time.

**A/N: In case you didn't know Andrea Rojas is AKA the Angel of Vengeance and she was in ep s5 Vengeance where she's the first vigilante Clark and Chloe meet. She helped them and then disappeared after she killed the man who killed her mother. She then appeared in the Vengeance Chronicles webisodes with Chloe where they worked on tracking down 33.1 together a facility that held the meteor infected. Just in case anyone didn't know.**

**A/N2: So just so you know. When I was writing my reflecting about this fic I didn't really want to bring one guy down to bring the other up. That's not what this is. I wanted to approach this realistically and show what it would be like for Davis to cope with everything. **


End file.
